


wanda maximoff & reader | one shots & prompts.

by spyrowrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyrowrites/pseuds/spyrowrites
Summary: well here i am, jumping once again on board the reader train, this time it's for the love of my life - wanda and just listen, she deserves all the love especially in the era of wandavision.originally posted on my tumblr (jonasquinns) come and send me prompts, quotes, or ideas which you want to see happen in this new timeline x
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 20





	wanda maximoff & reader | one shots & prompts.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be romance between wanda & you, but I was feeling wholesome and needed to create a sibling!reader !!! just because the prompt really called to me in that way. so yeah xx
> 
> spoilerish for 107.

**routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing.**

* * *

It was like you knew something was wrong, there had been a feeling in your gut and a voice in the back of your head for the last couple of weeks now but since you were finally here with Wanda (and with Vision) you weren’t really going to question it - not after the hell you went through to being with your family again. The decor in your bedroom had once again changed and your teeth came to bite at the corner of your lips as you stared back into your room. Maybe you should ask Wanda about it? Maybe she knew what was happening? You hadn’t really spent much time with her at all, the pair of your only just coming back into each other's lives.

You were the long lost baby sibling. It was a long story on how you eventually came back into each other's lives and it’s an even longer story when you were told that your older brother had been killed. Wanda had told you about the day of your disappearance, the months that followed - which eventually led to the twins and your parents believing that you had either died or had been kidnapped. Wanda had gone on to explain that when she and her twin, **_your_** older brother were fifteen, you had gotten lost when you had gone to the markets that day, they were supposed to be looking after you, supposed to keep you safe - but you had let go of Pietro’s hand and the crowd was too thick. It had been a tough time but after two whole months of searching, you were pronounced dead.

You didn’t really remember much of your childhood before your new family - being only five at the time, all you remembered was that the family you ended up with was kind and nice and loved you like their own.

Standing at the top of the stairs, you had to stop mid-step when the entire staircase suddenly phased out of existence and then back - like changing a TV channel. You yelped as you noticed the stairs had changed, looking eerily like a set from the sixties. You felt your foot tingle - the feeling of pins and needles surging up your leg. It wasn’t long until a familiar red beam encased the stairs and they were back to normal. “Wanda...” You murmured as you quickly rushed down the stairs - more worried that you would get stuck on them if they decided to change decade again. Stepping off the last step and into the living room - you spotted the bright red hair of your sister and you frowned. “Wanda?” You called.

Your frown deepened when you realised that she barely moved - didn’t even react to you calling out her name. Your hand clutched the strap of your handbag taking a step towards the couch. You noticed that Billy and Tommy were nowhere to be seen but you weren’t too worried about them - the boys were always off playing in the street. Then as if the lights turned back on, the air shifted and the world around you was moving once again. Wanda fell back against the couch, TV turning on. A bowl of cereal in her hands. “Wanda?” You called out to her a second time and this time she shifted ever so slightly - like she had finally heard you.

“Mmm?” She questioned - not once taking her eyes off the screen.

“I’m just gonna go to the store,” You said coming to stand behind her now, a hand absently coming up to play with the tip of her ponytail. “Did we need anything?” Fingers tugging lightly at her hair gaining even more of her attention.

“Oh, the boys need some more cereal and some snacks for school.” You made a mental note to get those fruit roll-ups that they seemed to like - Wanda wouldn’t be too happy considering it was basically **_hardened_** sugar but you were the fun relative. Nodding your head in response even if she couldn’t see. “And I need some more aspirin.” Your nose twitched at that but you nodded again. “Don’t be too long though, you were taking the boys to the park later, weren’t you?”

Your face scrunched up and you sighed - you loved those twins you really did but you had hoped to be out longer today. “I was yeah, don’t worry - I’ll be back in an hour.” You watched Wanda as she nodded her head before it tilted to the side and she tapped her cheek with a finger. A giggle left your lips before you bent over and placed a kiss against her skin. “Can I borrow your car?” You murmured against her cheek and Wanda snorted before she lifted her hand and pointed to the table just beside the front door.

“Keys are in the tray. Make sure that Vis doesn’t need it for work?” Nodding your head for the third time - you pressed another kiss against your sister's cheek, hand tugging at her ponytail once more before you stood up and turned on your heel. Teeth chewing the inside of your cheek - you hated lying to Wanda but you had to make sure that the feeling you had low in your gut wasn’t true.

God you hoped it wasn’t true.


End file.
